


I'm sorry.

by NeoCthulhu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gundam has nightmares about his death, I accidentally wrote one of my favourite prompts, I have no reason behind that I just kept writing datemate, I promise more then half of this is just fluff, M/M, Nightmares, There's so little actual Sonia in this but I promise they're all dating, They all refer to each other as datemates or lovers, spoilers for chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCthulhu/pseuds/NeoCthulhu
Summary: They were speeding up. They were getting closer.He scrambled to draw the symbol into the sand beneath him.He needed to hurry. He needed to hurry now. He needed to escape.Gundam has a nightmare about his execution and his datemates are there to take care of him!





	I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> //quick warning. In this fic in the simulation, Gundam vaguely remembers being in despair but only really remembers hurting people, not anything to do with what actually caused him to fall to despair. I just needed a plot device.\\\

They were speeding up. They were getting closer.

He scrambled to draw the symbol into the sand beneath him.

He needed to hurry. He needed to hurry now. He needed to escape.

He looked up and they were right there in front of him. He could see the anger in their eyes. He looked up again. He saw the bear. The little black and white bear that had been haunting him and his colleagues for weeks now. The bear was laughing at him. The bear always laughed when someone was getting executed. The bear was mocking him. Of course it was mocking him, what else would it be doing. He shook his head and clapped his hands together. The symbol began to glow. He began to feel just a glimpse of hope until he raised his head.

He didn't even have time to scream when they hit him. The hoard of angry animals that ran straight into him. His eyes widened as he felt blood pour out of his mouth. Pink blood stained the ground as he felt himself get lifted from the ground. He roughly landed onto the ground ahead of the animals. He let out a cry as animals began to trample him.

He could hear two other people crying out to him. One of the voices sounded light while the other sounded more rough. Both sounded like they were sobbing. He could feel the hooves leaving marks and scars on his back as they trampled him. It only lasted about 40 seconds but it seemed like hours to him before the animals finally moved on, the monochrome bears laughter getting further and further away.

He felt incredibly weak. The ground beneath him was dyed a bright pink that stained his white shirt. He began to sob lightly as he felt the life drain from him. He didn't want to die. He took back everything he said before the execution about embracing death. He couldn't die. He just wanted to try help. He just didn't want to see his friends starve to death. He heard people screaming for him but they sounded so far away. He couldn't pinpoint who the voices belonged to either. He extended his hand, reaching out, sobbing heavily.

"Please! I don't want to die!"

 

Gundam woke up in a sweat, shaking horribly and screaming. He quickly sat himself up in his bed and tried desperately to wipe at the tears flowing down his face. He began sobbing once he finally stopped screaming. He could feel himself shaking horribly but he couldn't focus. He couldn't focus on anything, he couldn't even feel the hand on his shoulder and the person asking if he was alright.

"Tanaka? Tanaka what's wrong?" Sonia sat up in their shared bed and placed her hand on Gundams shoulder. He was shaking horribly and his shirt was slightly damp from sweat. Sonia made a small face of disgust before moving forward in the bed to look at his face. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the state Gundam was in. Frowning, she leaned back and behind Gundam, shaking the other person who shared the bed awake. It took a few moments before the pink haired boy finally opened his eyes.

"Huh?" He blinked sleepily before looking up at Sonia. "Miss Sonia? What's going on? It's only," Soudas voice was rough and scratchy. He looked over at the clock he kept on the bedside table, "It's only half 2 in the morning." He said while rubbing a hand on his face in a weak attempt to wake himself up.

Sonia didn't say anything but instead nodded towards the shaking Gundam. Souda's eyes widened as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Souda hesitantly placed his hand on Gundams shoulder. 

"Tanaka?" No answer. "Hamster-Chan?" Nothing. Souda frowned and lifted himself up to move in front of Gundam. The name 'Hamster-chan' normally got a reaction, even if it wasn't the biggest reaction. Sonia stood up, wrapping a robe around her before slipping on some slippers and began walking out of the room. 

"Souda, please make sure he doesn't get worse. I must get something." She spoke softly before walking out of the room, in search of whatever she was looking for. Souda nodded before looking at Gundam. Soudas face fell and his heart broke at the sight in front of him. Gundam was hugging himself tightly, his nails digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood. Gundams hair was sticking to his head and he was deathly pale. His eyes were wide and unfocused and he was muttering something under his breath that Souda couldn't make out. Souda took a breath before leaning forward slightly to try pry Gundams hands off of himself before he seriously hurt himself. It took a minute but Souda eventually held Gundams hands in his own. 

Souda looked down at their hands. He was so much paler then Gundam he noticed. His gaze much to Gundams arm and his frown deepened. Gundam had fallen asleep without his bandages. He knew that Gundam hated sleeping in the shared bed without his bandages. Souda could see every scar and mark on Gundams arm. Souda sighed as he remembered when he first saw Gundams scars. 

 

 

It was back on the dreaded island a few days before Mikans trial, when they were staying at the motel because of the Despair Disease. Souda had been too frightened one night to sleep in his own room on his own. He had considered going to stay with Miss Sonia but he wasn't entirely sure if she'd even answer the door for him. So, he instead had to go to his second choice.

He stood outside Gundams room in his pajamas, which just consisted of his white t-shirt and boxers, and a pillow tucked under his arm. It took him a few moments to gather the courage to knock on the door. He heard the lamp in the room turn on and someone stumbling to the door. It took another few seconds for Gundam to answer the door. 

"What is it, Mortal?" Gundam hissed. Souda didn't speak for a moment. He'd never seen Gundam without his hair up before. Or without his scarf either. Souda looked Gundam up and down for a second. Gundam didn't have his scarf, his hair all done up or his bandages. He just wore the t-shirt is always wore and some animal print boxers. Gundam looked at Souda, confused. "Mortal?"

"Oh right. So I was hoping that you know I-" before Souda could finish his sentence, a loud crash was heard somewhere behind the motel and Souda jumped, dropping his pillow. Souda reached up to grip at his beanie, which, unfortunately, wasn't there. It was probably just a raccoon or something right? Were raccoons even on the island? Oh God, what the fuck was that? Gundam looked down at the other and sighed, scratching his head.

"You wish to stay with me for the night?" Gundam looked down at Souda. Souda waited a moment before nodding. Gundam stepped to the side, inviting Souda to step in. Souda knelt down to pick up his pillow before standing up, he noticed more marks on Gundams legs that matched the ones on his arms. Souda hesitated before stepping into Gundams hotel room. Gundam shut the door behind Souda and yawned. Souda smirked.

"So I guess even powerful beings like you get tired too, huh?" Souda placed his pillow on the ground by the foot of Gundams bed. Gundam tried to glare at him but it didn't look as intimidating as he probably hoped.

"Well, yes of course. This mortal vessel does need to sleep." Gundam replied as he dragged himself from the door to the bed, yawning. Gundam sat on the bed, watching Souda carefully. Souda looked back, kinda intimidated by the other.

"So, uh, could I get a blanket or something?" Souda looked at the ground where his pillow was, "The ground doesn't look very comfortable." He looked up at Gundam, only to find Gundam still staring at him. Souda was starting to feel uncomfortable. He should've just chanced his arm at staying at Sonias. Maybe he could have gone to back to his cottage and get up before the wake up time. Would he get in trouble for that? I mean it's not like Monokuma could attack him for going to his cottage. Could he? Wait, what if something else attacked him? Oh God then he'd have to have a trial and they'd all find out that he wasn't murdered but actually just killed by a monobeast or something. How humiliating would that be? Imagine Miss Sonias reaction- 

Souda was pulled out his thoughts when Gundam spoke up. "Sharp toothed one! Why are you planning on sleeping on the ground?"

Gundam was looking at him with confusion. Souda looked back with the same amount of confusion. "Yeah. I mean, where else am I meant to sleep?" Souda laughed nervously as Gundam still started at him with confusion. Gundam sighed and stood up before turning around and looking at the only bed in the room. He looked from the bed to Souda. Souda tensed, he really hoped that Gundam wasn't thinking what he thought he was thinking. After a moment, Gundam yawned and looked at Souda. 

"You can share the bed with me for tonight Mortal." Gundam yawned, he just wanted to back to sleep. Souda paled and tensed. Him. Share a bed with Gundam Tanaka, his rival for Miss Sonia's love. Gundam was just joking right! Right? He looked at Gundam. Gundam looked completely serious, and well, pretty impatient too. Souda laughed nervously. 

"You're kidding, right? What about the poison or whatever, that'll kill me if I touch you?" Souda really hoped that this worked. Gundam just glared at him before speaking.

"Well, it's either that or you can sleep in your own room on your own!" Gundam snapped at him. Souda was taken back. Gundam wasn't speaking the way he normally did, meaning he was either really mad or just incredibly tired. By the look on his face, it was probably both. Souda sighed and picked up his pillow. He ran his free hand through his hair and walked over to the bed. He looked up at Gundam, who was just looking down at him. 

"Fine, I'll share the bed." Gundam smiled tiredly and rubbed his face.

"Finally." Gundam said sleepily before climbing into the bed, facing the wall. That's when Souda noticed that there really wasn't much room for the both of them. He sighed but climbed in anyway, placing his pillow on the ground next to the bed as there wasn't any room for it on the bed. Gundam and Souda had their backs to each other. Twenty minutes or so passed but Souda couldn't sleep. He thought to himself before speaking up.

"Hey Tanaka?" Souda spoke quietly. He felt Gundam move beside him.

"What is it, Kazuichi?" Gundam replied, it was clear that he was very tired. Souda felt a bit bad but he had to ask.

"Where did you get all the marks on your arms and legs? And the ones on your neck too?" Souda looked over his shoulder, Gundam had visibly tensed. "You don't have to answer!" Souda spoke out in panic.

Gundam lifted his normally bandaged arm. "Most of the marks were inflicted by taming beasts that did not wish to be tamed, as well as the marks on my legs. The ones on my neck however, came from the Devas." Gundam paused and Soudas eyes widened slightly, the Devas actually hurt Gundam?

"It took the Devas many weeks to get accustomed to staying in my scarf. They would often scratch and bite to be released. That stopped after a week or so however." Gundam sighed. Souda was silent, happy with the answer he got. Moments passed before Souda spoke up.

"Wait, wait, hold up, you said that most of the marks were caused by animals. What about the others?" Gundam was silent for a few moments. Souda heard him sigh before he spoke.

"Few marks where caused by a demon or by my own hands." Gundam spoke quietly, almost whispering. Soudas eyes widened.

"Demon? You, you mean your father right?" He didn't give Gundam a chance to answer, "You don't have to answer but trust me, I know what it's like to have a shitty Dad. I don't know what you're dad was like but he must've been pretty bad for you to call him a demon." Souda didn't know why he was still talking. He needed to shut up.

"You know, if you want, only if you want, You can come talk to me about you Dad if you want. A-Again, only if you want." What the fuck was Souda saying? He seriously needed to shut up He could feel his face heating up. He was sure what Gundam was gonna yell at him or kick him out.

Gundam was silent for a few minutes. "I'd like that." He was quiet.

"Huh?" Souda was shocked.

"If you actually meant that, I'd like to talk with you more." Gundam was incredibly tired, too tired to speak the way he usually would. Soudas eyes were wide and he felt himself blushing.

"I did mean it. But I have one more question." Souda turned slightly so that he'd be more on his back instead of his side. "You said that some scars were created by your dad or by your own hands." He paused, "What do you mean by that exactly?"

Gundam sighed before speaking. "Kazuichi, I have done many things in my life which I regret. I have done many things that can't be forgiven. Many things that have hurt many people." Gundam muttered, mainly to himself more then the other. Souda looked over at him. Gundam was staring ahead of him whilst clutching his normally bandaged arm. Souda actually felt kind of bad for him.

"I'm sure they forgive you. The people that you said you hurt. I'm sure that they'll forgive you and probably forget about what you did. I mean, it's not like you killed them or anything!" Souda laughed and looked over at Gundam before paling, "You d-didn't kill anybody right?" Gundam laughed before shaking his head.

"You need not to worry Sharp toothed one. I have not ended anyone's life." Gundam stared at the wall ahead of him. He was lying. He knew that much. Every night he'd be plagued with dreams of him hurting people. Innocent people who really didn't deserve any of it. They're so vivid and so real that he could never tell if it's his memories or his mind playing tricks. He hoped it was his mind playing tricks. He didn't know how to live with himself if he killed all those people

"Oh Thank God" Souda said with a sigh of relief,"I was worried for a sec there!" Souda had a small smile on his face as he spoke.

"You know, Tanaka. I used to be scared of you and honestly you're still pretty threatening but I think we could be friends! We could be friends, right Gundam?" Souda knew he was testing it a bit by using the others first name. But he was rewarded with a small chuckle from the boy beside him.

"Of course Kazuichi! I would be glad to call you my friend!"

 

Souda laughed a bit at the memory. Little did past them realize that they'd actually be in a relationship together with Miss Sonia about 3 weeks later. It was only a few days before Gundams trial when Sonia, Souda and Gundam all decided to be in a relationship. It was great with the three of them. They rarely fought but when they did it was normally over something incredibly stupid that ended with laughter. Souda was dragged from his thoughts when he felt a grip on his hands. 

Looking up, his gaze met Gundams. Gundam was staring at him with tears in his eyes. "Souda..?" Gundam hesitated as he spoke. "You're really here right?" Soudas heart broke once again. Gundams voice was so much different then how he normally spoke, his voice was low and soft, filled with worry and sadness.

"Yeah Hamster-Chan, it's me, I'm right here." Souda smiled softly at the other in an attempt to calm him down. Gundam just kept staring at him, tears overflowing and small sobs leaving his throat every so often.

"I killed Nadai." Gundam sobbed, "I killed Nadai in cold blood." Souda's face fell as he responded.

"Hamster-Chan, he forgave you, remember?" He ran his hands through the others hair.

"But I killed him. How can he forgive me when I killed him?" Gundams grip tightened on Soudas hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Gundam sobbed. Souda didn't know how to respond so he didn't. Silence fell between them. Minutes passed before the other spoke.

"Th bear." Gundam mumbled to himself. Souda looked at him in confusion before responding.

"The bear?" Of course as soon as he said that he knew exactly what bear Gundam was speaking of. That stupid monochrome bear that had plagued their time in the simulation. The one that caused everyone to kill each other. The one that killed his datemate.

"I was back there." Souda lifted his hand to wipe the tears from the others cheek as he continued, "Back on the beach. The creatures coming for me. I almost made it out in time, the ritual was working." A sob interrupted him, "I almost survived this time. I saw a glimpse of Hope this time." Souda was quick to wrap his arms around the other to being him into a hug. Rubbing the others back he started to say small words of comfort. That nightmare was common. Whilst they all had nightmares about the simulation, Gundam was the only one out of the three of them who had actually died in there. Not just died, but brutally executed by the heartless bear and that Enoshima Bitch.

Gundam sobbed until Sonia returned, a sad smile on her face as she walked towards the bed, something in hand. "Tanaka?" She spoke softly as Gundam slowly lifted his head, wiping his face as he did so. Turning to Sonia, his face lift up as he looked at her hands. In her hands, were the two remaining Devas of Destruction. With a soft touch, he took them from her and held them close to him. He spoke quietly to them, too quiet for the others to hear. Sonia smiled at Souda and reached behind Gundam to hold the pink haired boys hand as a Thank you for comforting the other.

"Thank you my Dark Queen." Gundam smiled sadly at Sonia, "I'm afraid the nightmares had plagued my mind again, I apologize for bringing you both out of slumber at such an early hour." Well at least he was speaking more like himself, that must mean that he was calming down a bit. Sonia just grinned at him.

"No need to apologize! You couldn't help it after all! Now do you wish to go back to bed or remain awake?" Gundam thought it over for a moment before a yawn interrupted him, causing the others to laugh, "Well I suppose that answers that!" With a smile, she wrapped her arms around the shaking boy before whispering something in his ear. "Would you like to meet with Nekomaru tomorrow?" He nodded straight away. 

Sonia pulled back and yawned. The Devas ran around Gundams and Soudas hands as Sonia climbed back under the covers. Gundam was hit with a wave of exhaustion as he and Souda lay down, the Devas settling by their heads. Gundam quickly wrapped his arm around Soudas waist. Sonia buried her face in the back of Gundams neck with her arm around him. Souda rested his face in the nook of Gundams neck. A while passed before Gundam heard the soft snores of his datemates. 

A smile made its way onto his face. No matter how much happened they were always there for him and he wasn't in the simulation anymore. He loved them so much. He was so glad that they were there for him. Feeling himself drift off, he fell asleep with a smile on his face, surrounded by love and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Be sure to leave a comment and kudos if you think it deserves it!


End file.
